Blood Sisters
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Utau is rich And Amu is self-centered popular;could they really be sisters? The story of two opposite sisters that were seperated at birth and grew up different lives, As Utau turns 16 she is determined to find her sister...Kutau parts!
1. A New Day

_**Emma: Okay, The Switch wasn't such a great idea so instead i came up with a better story... Blood Sisters. I hope you enjoy my first ever Kutau story!**_

_**Utau: *cheers***_

_**Emma: Most of the outfits i designed on Polyvore so the links are on my profile :)**_

_**Utau: Emma does not own Shugo Chara :)**_

_**Utau's Pov**_

"Hurry up or we'll miss our plane!" I shouted to Chima and Aisa as i picked up my leopard print suitcases and headed for the door.

I lived in Paris though i was born in Japan. My full name is Utau Hoshina. My father and me lived in this house. Well it's more of a mansion than a house. It has five floors and I haven't even been in all of them yet. I also lived with my step mother. I never really knew my real mother, she moved away when i was only one year old and she also took with her my new baby sister. I have wondered all my life what they were like but every time i ask my father he changes the subject. I had just turned sixteen and was ready to leave home. Chima and Aisa are my best friends and they awere joining me on my trip to Japan. I was going to be living in Japan from now on on the search for my long lost sister. We were all tranfserring to a Japanese school the next morning.

"We're coming!" Chima shouted as she ran down my long staircase. She wore a pink Tank top with denim shorts. She carried a denim slouch bag, wore a cream hat and pink high heels with a flower on them. She wore colourful beaded braclets, peach eyeshadow and gold lipstick. She absolutely loves the beach. **(A/n: Outfits on my profile)** Then after her came Aisa. She loves shopping more than anyone in the entire planet. She ran down each stair wearing her blue braided dip dye tank top, blue dip dye shorts and rhinstone sandals. She was carrying a sequin bag and wore a sequin butterfly hairband in her hair. She wore gold bangles, an amethyst pendant and an amethyst ring. She wore purple glittery eyeshadow with glitter eyeliner on and bright pink lipgloss. My friends both came from mega rich families like myself.

We ran out the doors of my house followed by about ten maids carrying our suitcases (a lot of them). And of course we stepped into my black long hummer and relaxed as my pivate driver drove us to the Paris International Airport.

When we reached the service desk at the Airport all three of us took out our passports and tickets and we dumped our suitcases for the workers to come and collect. We flew first class as always and reached Japan at about 9 o clock. It was a long journey but worth it. Chima watched the soccer game on her tv on the plane as Aisa was watching the shopping channel. All i could do was picture what my family would be like and sleep.

We reached our new home at night and quickly snuggled into bed. Our new home was acctually my fathers holiday home that he said we could use. It wasn't as big as my house back home but it was still huge. It had three floors and six bathrooms, My father had maids and butlers over there so they could help us, afterall i've never done any housework in my entire life and I wasn't starting now.

In the morning we got dressed in our usual clothes, i grapped on my gold satin halterneck top and my cream mini skirt, with cream heels with a ribbon attached, carrying my cream flower bag, and also wearing my silver heart shaped locket around my neck. The locket was a gift from my parents when i was born and i know that my younger sister was given one too. I applied my light pink glitter eyeshadow and my bright pink lipgloss.

"I'm ready!" Aisa yelled stepping out of her closet wearing her usual clothes. The good thing about the new school was that we didn't have a dress code in which we could wear what we liked.

"I can't wait to start this school, i wonder if there's a soccer team i could tryout for!" Chima shared as she brushed her long brown hair into two ponytails. Aisa then sat on her bad and brushed her shoulder length, curly blonde hair. There were eight bedrooms in the entire house but we decided to share a room. We have all been the best of friends since any of us can remember.

"You're not taking that bag are you?" Aisa asked Chima seeing her bright golden bag. "Why not?" Chima retorted looking at her golden clutch bag.

"Because it's school and you need a bigger bag than that" She laughed and soon Chima joined her. Chima instead choose her denim slouch bag and added her cream sunhat to finish her beach look. Aisa took her sequin bag with her and i stuck with my cream flower bag.

"Let's go!" Chima yelled as we were all ready and had breakfast. We ran outside into the black convertable and headed to school with my driver.

"Thanks for the ride, Yuki!" I yelled stepping out the hummer onto the school grounds. Yuki was our driver.

"What do we do now?" Chima asked looking around her. Aisa and Utau smiled, "What we always do, look our best" Chima laughed and soon we were walking into the school building.

_**Amu's Pov**_

"Amu!" Enri called as she walked over to us. She was dressed in her usual outfit, blue beaded halterneck top with blue denim jeans, blue crystal earings and a blue and gold braclet, carrying a blue leopard print bag and wearing her blue glittery eyeshadow with peach lipstick.

"Hey, Enri. How was science with Kyo" I teased as Rima and Himeka who stood beside me laughed. "Geez stop teasing me about my crush" She laughed.

We stood at the park accross the street as it was lunch time. Rima stood to the left of me wearing her white flower patterened tank top, denim shorts and white high heels, carrying her white and black animal print bag. Wearing her pearl necklace and bright pink lipgloss. Then on my right was Himeka wearing her black and white striped ruffle tank top with white slim fit jeans, her white ankle sneakers and carrying her black bag, also wearing her black dangling earings and smokey grey eyeshadow with pink lipgloss. Himeka is very fashionable she even designs clothes like the one she's wearing.

We were the four most popular girls in school. Me, Rima, Himeka and Enri, best friends since forever.

"You outfit is amazing!" Himeka admired. It was great to get a compliment from someone who knows a lot about fashion. I wore my Red blouse with purple patterns and a red bow tied around the stomach, Denim shorts streching to my knees, red lepard print bag with lepard print high heels with chains around the ankle. Red and black spike braclet and black music note earings. I wore my special silver heart shaped locket around my neck but i hid it under my blouse. I had applied my silver eyeshadow with very long fake eyelashes and bright red lipgloss on my rosy red lips. I was obviously the most popular girl in the school. I outshone everyone.

"Hey, Amu. Did you hear. Three new girls are transferring here this afternoon and they are mega rich" Rima stated. I laughed at this. No matter how rich someone is it doesn't mean they are better than me. I laughed again, "Like any girl is going to outshine me!" I boasted.

Then we saw them. The three girls one was wearing the most ugliest outfit i have ever seen. It was gold and peach i mean come on that so doesn't go. "What losers, they could have spent there money on better clothes than that!" I sneered.

"I agree, Amu. That outfit so is messed up" Himeka agreed. The walked like they owned the place, i think i should give them a reality check.

I walked up to them purposely spilt my water all down the gold and peach outfit, "Oops sorry, my bad" I chuckled and left without another word.

"You idiot, this outfit cost more than your entire house!" She wailed.

"Suuuure, because i live in a dumpster" I sacastically added, "Mabye you should dump the trash your wearing" All my friends giggled and slowly we walked away.

What losers...at least i know now that they wont steal my spotlight.

_**Utau's Pov**_

What an whore!

"This is my newest outfit!" I squeled! She was gonna pay. I quickly dryed off though. It was only water.

"Are you okay?" Aisa asked drying my clothes off with towels. We were now in the bathroom after losing that bitch.

"I can't believe she did that!" I yelled. I stepped out of the bathroom just as the school bell rang. Thankfully i could get home and change!

Chima said she was going to try out for soccer tryouts and so she left to get ready for them. Aisa and me wlked out of the building and headd for my hummer. As soon as we got into the hummer Aisa turned on the shopping channel on my huge flat screen tv.

"Look!" Aisa yelled drooling over a dress on the designer shopping channel. It was a blue and black boob tube dress and it was amazing! Aisa phoned right away to get it.

"I got one!" She cheered getting off the phone, "That's going to be my prom dress!"

"Prom?" I asked. When was she going to a prom?

"The school's prom, it's in three weeks!" She continued to cheer. I swear sometimes she can be way too into fashion...

I wonder where my sister is right now...

Emma: Enjoy it? You better have lolsx All outfits are on profile for the last time! R& R !


	2. An Old Friend

_**Emma: Hello Minna-san!**_

_**Yaya: HeyHeyHey!**_

_**Rima: Hi**_

_**Emma: It's time for the second chapter!**_

_**Yaya: *cheers***_

_**Rima: Are you going anywhere for the summer holidays off school?**_

_**Emma: Nope ): I am going to blackpool for one night though...(: This weekend :)**_

_**Yaya: Emma-tan! Am i going to be in your story?**_

_**Emma: You'll have to read to find out!**_

_**Yaya: Oh come one, tell me, tell me, Emma-tan!**_

_**Rima: Emma does not own shugo chara! (:**_

_**Emma: Enjoy!**_

_**Yaya: *moans***_

_**Utau's Pov**_

I woke up and got dressed that morning ready for the second day at school.

Ring Ring Ring, my cellphone rang as i was eating breakfast with Chima and Aisa. The chef of the house had cooked us a delicious breakfast.

"Hello?" I answered holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello Darling" My fathers sweet voice called from the other end of the phone, "How is life in Japan going?"

"It's going great, papa" I lied, the worst school day ever yesterday but i couldn't possibly tell my dad- the man who had paid for this adventure-that.

"That's wonderfull cupcake!" He praised, "Yaya says she will be attending the same school as you, isn't that great!"

"Yaya? You mean Yuiki Yaya?" Yuiki Yaya was one of my best friends when i was younger but sadly she had to move away to Japan.

"Yes, the one and only. She is starting the same school and was wondering if you would pick her and her friends up today in the hummer." He asked. Unlike Chima, Aisa and me Yaya wasn't very rich, but she was a lot of fun to hang out with.

"Sure just tell me the address and we'll be right on it!" After Papa told me the address i rushed into the hummer with Aisa and Chima and rushed to the address written down in my pink notebook.

We arrived at her house quickly and knocked on the door waiting for our long lost friend to open it.

"Hey Minna-san!" She yelled as she quickly slammed the door open. She led us to the living room where we met Ikuto, Nagihiko and Hana, Yaya's friends. Ikuto had blue midnight hair and dark blue eyes as Nagihiko had Purple long hair flowing to his waist and bright hazel eyes. Hana had long green curly hair streching to her waist and bright piercing blue eyes.

"Let's go!" Yaya wailed running into the hummer and turning on the disney channel. Yaya hasn't changed one bit since i last saw her(which was when she was five). Ikuto, Hana, Yaya, Nagihiko, Aisa, Chima and me fought over what to put on tv. I wanted the news on but Aisa wanted the shopping channel. Yaya wanted disney channel and Hanah and Chima wanted on the sports channel. Ikuto and Nagihiko weren't that fussy so they sat there watching us moan over the tv. Before we even got to decide on the channel we were at school.

We all stepped out of the hummer with all eyes on us. We tried our best not to stand out but it was inevitable. We were of course the richest at the school. Who else rides to school in a hummer?

When we all reached the school gates it's was time to say bye until lunch.

"Yaya's in the same class as Chima!" Yaya yelled jumping up and down.

"Lucky you, we're stuck with Amu and her gang" I spat. She made me so angry. We had to be in the same class!

Ikuto and Nagihiko were also in our class, 1-D whereas Hana, Yaya and Chima were in class 1-A.

"Bye for now!" I yelled as we walked slowly to class. When we reached the classroom we were ten minutes late. Oops.

"Ah, Miss Hoshina, Miss Hina please take your seat so we can begin, and you two must be our new students, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Ikuto Tsukiyomi please take any seat you like but don't be late to the class again. My name is Nikaido and i'll be your teacher for the year."

We all took our seats but as i walked to my desk a foot came out and i tripped onto the floor. The foot belonged to none other than Amu Hinamori.

"Oops, sorry my foot slipped" She laughed. I had just walked by her desk, my mistake.

"Oh by the way love you outfit, not!" I giggled.

"Great comeback, genius" She laughed and turned to Rima next to her.

"She's such a freak" I heard her say to Rima.

I took my seat next to Aisa and Nagihiko. Nagihiko was very nice whereas Ikuto just didn't talk to me at all. During class i even saw him looking at Amu.

"That was boring" Aisa stated as we walked out of the classroom and headed foor the lunchroom.

"I didn't get any of it" I complained.

"I've never been to school before so it was fun for me" Nagihiko added.

"You've never been to school?" I asked.

"Nope, i was homeschooled because i was touring the world to study dance."

"Awesome" Aisa yelled.

"Does Ikuto ever talk?" I whispered to Nagihiko looking at Ikuto walking beside us.

"Yeh, he's just in a bad mood because he had to move schools, aren't you Ikuto?" He explained.

"Hmp" Ikuto whispered.

We all laughed as we entered the lunch room and sat at the table that Chima, Yaya and Hana were.

"Hey Minna-san!" Yaya called as we sat down, "Class was super boring, Yaya didn't even get to talk once!" She moaned.

"Look over there" Chima urged. I looked around to see Amu, Rima, Enri and Himeka enter the hall.

"Oh no" I moaned.

"Who's that?" Ikuto asked.

"That's Amu Hinamori, the most popular girl in school." I explained.

"And also the most self centered girl in the univerese!" Chima added.

_**Amu's Pov**_

That freak was looking at me! From all across the lunch room. How was i suppose to enjoy my lunch?

"Amu!" Enri called as she ran over to our desk.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked.

"I was busy, why?" She replied.

"No reason" I heard her sighing but ignored it.

"So minna, what do you think of the new guy in our class?" Himeka questioned pointing to the blue haired male sitting beside Utau and her friends.

"He's alright but i still prefer Kyo" Enri commented. Enri has had a crush on Kyo since she saw him in science class the very first day, she said it was like love at first sight. Now that she mentions the new blue haired guy i remembered blushing at first sight of him but it wasn't long before i saw him with that spoiled little ugly Utau.

"I think he's hot!" Himeka added trying not to be too loud. Theres no way that i would be in love with Utau's friend besides i have a crush on the most dreamy guy in the school.

"So Amu, you thinking about Kukai?" Rima giggled seeing me drift off.

"I can't help it..he's so hot and someday he will be mine"I declared.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Enri disagreed. How could she say that. Of course he would be mine!

"But i saw him chatting to that Chima girl during his soccer practise."

"What?"I shouted.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." She whispered trying not to break me.

"Oh! Sorry i have Volleyball practise, got to go!" Himeka cried and soon was out of the lunch room.

"Oh acctually me and Rima need to go now to, we have to go to detention sorry" Himeka cried running out of the doors. So i was left all alone. People were too scared to approach me when i was all alone.

I sighed this day couldn't get any worse. In truth i never wanted to be this way. I didn't want to act like a spoiled, self centered girl but it's too bad because that's the way it is. I can't help it someday i just woke up and decided i wanted more attention and now i'm always wanting to be the centre of attention. The only people i can really like are my friends and even then i feel threatned by them! This probably happened because my mum was always in hospital for her cancer and my step dad was always working and i was left all alone without any attention. I sometimes wish that my parents had never spilt up, i could imagine. I would wake up in the morning and eat breakfast with my parents and my sister and we would laugh. Not getting to meet my sister was the worst part of it. I was born and then i had to leave never getting to see my sister that was eagerly awaiting my arrival. I wonder where she is right now...

_**Emma: Second chapter done! I finally included everyone in it...and Yaya will be happy about that!**_

_**Yaya! Yep, i am thank you emma-tan!**_

_**Emma: Anyway i hope u enjoyed.**_

_**Yaya: Review!**_


	3. Game On

Emma: HeyHeyHey! xx Hows everyone doing? ^_^ I know i haven't updating in so long please please forgive me? :L lols anyways so everyone ready for the next chapter? No? You better be! lols So i wonder whos gonna be with me today?

Ikuto: Me&Amu _ why do i have to be here?

Emma: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ikuto: Whats her deal?

Amu: She has MILWI disease..

Ikuto: MILWI disease?

Amu: Majorly in love with Ikuto disease...

Ikuto: Aww Amu is that what you have?

Amu: *blushes* As if!

Ikuto: *Laughs*

Emma: IKUTO!

Amu: Maybe you should just do the disclaimer and leave before she faints

Ikuto: Good idea...She doesn't own anything *runs*

Amu's Pov

So i was all alone in the lunchroom, noone daring to even walk past me. Where they that afraid of me? Or was it something else...i looked across the room to see everyone out of their seat crowding around..Utau?

Then the most amazing and brilliant idea came into my head! I would make a tournament to once and for all claim who is the most brilliant and popular girl in the school and i knew exactly what the tournament would be!

I quickly jumped of my seat and practically ran to her table. Today she looked even more ugly than usual, dressed in a weird blue cami top with blue skinny jeans and she had her blonde hair tied into two ponytails, wearing silver high heels and big silver hoop earings. I could puke at the state of her.

"What do u want?" She questioned looking from me to her little ugly friend chima and then back to me.

"I want my space back" I declared.

"Your space?" She asked in her pathetic little voice.

"Yes, my space as the most popular girl at this school."

"Oh so your getting jealous of my popularity here?"

"Oh course not but i just want to prove to everyone here once and for all who the real head girl is."

"And how exactly will you prove this" Her friend chima interupted.

"By challenging you to a soccer match" I declared.

"A soccer tournament?"

"Yes, the rules are simple, 5 a side and the winner is then declared the most popular." I explained, "So you in?"

"Very well but when you lose you also have to admit to everyone that i'm better than you at everything." She insisted.

"Then when you lose you have to never show your face in this lunchroom ever again, that also goes for your little friends, Chima and Aisa." I added.

"Utau, don't do it. You know how rotten you are at soccer." I heard Chima whisper to her. This was going to be a blast.

"Deal?" I asked her as she was still thinking about it.

"Deal" She finally whispered. I heard her sighing.

"Did you hear that? Amu just challenged Utau to a soccer match?" I heard a girl shout in the background.

"I know, Amu will definately win. She's amazing at soccer!" I heard another girl reply.

"Really? I think Utau might win she's so cool!" I heard the first girl yell. I was 100% sure i would win and i would have extra help...

"What?"Enri shouted as i was telling my friends about the challenge i had made. We were all crowded around in the girls bathroom, Enri, Rima, Himeka and me.

"What will hapen if she wins Amu? Didn't that ever enter your mind?" Himeka questioned obviously wondering if i had fully thought this through. Which i had.

"Don't worry, she won't. Why? I yes because i'm going to get extra help" As these words spilled from my mouth i saw confusion building up in my friends faces, "Let me explain. Kukai is the lead soccer player and i am the most popular girl in the school. Every guy has a crush on me so why should Kukai be any different. So this is his lucky day. I'm going to get Kukai to train me and then when were training he will fall more in love with me!" I saw shock in Enri's eyes and just plain looks from the others.

"Why so shocked, Enri?" I asked as the other two looked in her direction.

"It's j-just that i didn't think that-" She stopped mid sentence and shot us an awkward glance.

"You didn't think what, Enri?" I coughed. She turned away from us. I walked towards her and made her face towards me.

"I didn't think you would go that far just to get more attention!" She quickly shouted. As these words slipped i felt my body stiffen and my knees getting weaker. Was i really so self centered that one of my best friends thinks i just want attention? I hated to admit that she was right though. That's just how i was. It's always been me. The self-centered girl that only cares about herself and is always wanting the most attention. The worst part of it all is that i know it's wrong and yet i'm still doing it.

_Ring, Ring, Ring! The school bell rang._

"I better go" Enri exclaimed as she ran quickly out of the bathroom.

"Amu, are you ok?" Rima asked seeing me lost in my thoughts.

"I'm fine just wondering something"

"What?"

"Am i really that bad for wanting attention?" I saw Rima and Himeka's faces drop at that moment and they didn't even need to answer, because i already new what they were thinking.

"It's not your fault" Himeka insisted, "You were lonely in your childhood with your mother being in and out of the hospital all the time and your step dad working all the time, It's really no wonder that you want attention."

"Yeh you're right Himeka" I laughed, "Thanks, you're a great friend"

"How is your mother?" Rima asked.

"She's not any worse but at the same time not any better either..I thought after all this time it would be alright. She's been in the hospital permanantely for three months now and the doctor says they don't know if she will get better or not." I sighed. Three months ago my mums case got worse and because of her cancer she was sent to hospital to stay and she's not been released yet. My step-dad is doing all he can to get out of work but it seems impossible he says.

"Don't worry, Amu. Your mum will be fine, have i ever lied to you?" Rima smiled.

"No"

"Well then you can trust me"

I smiled at her and cheered up.

"Now then, let's go find Kukai shall we?" Himeka laughed as we all exited the bathroom.

Utau's Pov

She challenged me to a soccer match. It had to be a soccer match of all things? I was terrible at soccer. Oh why did i accept this offer?

"Cheer up, Utau. I'll train you. The match is in two days. That'll give us time to train." Chima cheered.

"I guess but what if i lose? Not only will i be completely humiliated but all three of us will never be allowed in the lunchroom again!" I wailed.

"Don't worry, Utau-tan! Everything will be okay!" Yaya yelled. We were all still sitting in the lunch room after Amu had left.

"I wish i could think that, Yaya. I guess we could always eat outside everyday or in the classroom." I cried.

"Don't think like that either, Utau!"Aisa advised,"It'll all work out so just relax and not think about it until it comes around"

"Wait, so you don't think she should train?" Chima yelled to Aisa.

"Well it's better that way is it not? That way she won't be too worried and will end up winning."

"Tha works for you, Aisa but we're talking about Utau in a soccer match here!"

"Oh your right there"She agreed and then turned to me and shot me a quick awkward smile, "Forget about everything i said, Training will do you good" She smiled and then winked at Chima, Chima sighed, "You really are dump aren't you?" She laughed with Aisa.

"Ok guys, come on. We need to also get a team together. So Chima and me, but who else?" I asked.

"I'll play!" I heard a voice cough behind me. I turned around to see a guy, brown haired with bright emerald eyes facing me.

"And you are?" I asked but before he could say anything Chima interupted.

"Oh this is Kukai, the captain of the schools soccer team." She smiled.

"Why do you want to help us?" I questioned.

"Well i acctually wanted to help beat Amu." She laughed awkwardly and took a seat at out table.

"Why would you want to do that? I thought she was the head girl of this school? The girl of every guys dreams?" Aisa pointed out.

"Well she's not in my dreams" Kukai answered, "She only wants attention and only cares for herself. I think she deserves to be taken down and if it's at soccer then you can count me in!"

"Okay then! So that's Chima, Kukai, me but who else we need another two members."

"Well i could ask Hannah Kimi from the girls soccer team?" Chima exclaimed.

"And I could ask Kyo Hinata from the guys soccer team!" Kukai proclaimed.

"Okay so then that makes five! Now we have ourselves a team!" I cheered.

"So Utau's training starts now!" Chima yelled, "Come on let's go we have a lot of work to do!" Kukai looked up at us and smiled, "If you need help i could also train Utau."

"Great idea, Kukai infact i'm really tired to be honest you wouldn't mind training her today" She sighed as Aisa giggled at her friends sudden laziness. "What? All that food makes a girl tired!" Chima explained.

"Very well let's go Utau theres no time to waste!" Kukai exclaimed practically pulling me out of the lunch room.

I guess my search for my sister will have to start after the soccer match.

Amu's Pov

"Amu!" Himeka called, "You're not going to believe this!"

"What is it?" I yelled.

"Ku-Kai!" She panted trying to catch her breath.

"What about him?" I shouted.

"He and Utau!" She shouted.

"What about them?" I yelled even louder catching a few glares.

"You better see for yourself!" She yelled and dragged me to the playing field where we saw Utau and Kukai practising soccer.

"WHAT?" I screamed but luckily they didn't hear me. I grabbed Himeka and Rima and ran into the school again.

"What is the meaning of this?" I whispered to Himeka trying to keep calm.

"Well you see, Kukai is training Utau and also is on her team for the match" Himeka explained.

"What?" I yelled again trying not to believe this.

"And also your not going to like this news any better" She took a deep breath, "Utau also got Hannah Kimi and Kyo Hinata on her team!"

I took a deep breath before realising all my anger in one huge scream that made everyone circle around us.

"Very well then, if that's the way it's going to be , Utau, then Game on!"

Emma: HeyHeyHey! So what dya think? Rubbish? trust me i know. Anyways please R&R! and it's night time so no one is here with me since Ikuto and Amu left *cries* So yeh Have a great summer and don't forget to Review...byeee xx Oh and also i want to add that i will update my other stories soon but since it is the summer holidays i will only be updating this story, Missing you and The Weird world of wonders until i get backto school which is when i will update Love Happens and Destined To Be..x Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far...x Byeee x


	4. Your My Sister!

Emma: HeyHeyHey! It's now time for the 4th chapter! So you better be ready :D

Ran: Hop, Step, Jump!

Emma: Ran?

Ran: Yep Emma-chan! :D

Emma: Why are you here, wasn't Amu suppose to be here?

Ran: Amu had to cancel, big date today!

Emma: Date! With who?

Ran: Ikuto of course!

Emma: phew! Glad it's not Tadase which reminds me, make sure that you watch shugo chara encore 4, BEST THING IN THE WORLD!...:D

Ran: Your over exagerating!

Emma: Yeh i guess i am! :D Anyway Ran since your here will you do the disclaimer?

Ran: Of course! :D Emma-chan does not own shugo chara in any way! :D

(Seriously everyone needs to read the chapter :D)

Utau's Pov

Me and Kukai were in the sports field practising when i heard perhaps the loudest scream i have ever heard.

"What was that?" Kukai exclaimed.

"Perhaps Amu broke her nail" We both laughed. Kukai was perhaps the nicest guy i had ever met, and i had met alot of nice guys before hand.

"Don't worry, Hoshina! We will surely beat her!" Kukai cheered giving me a thumbs up.

"I'm not sure, yeh i know we have a great team well apart from me but it's Amu were playing i just have the feeling that she is going to stop at nothing to defeat me." I sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine!"

"Hopefully and also-"I paused "You can c-call me Utau" I stuttered.

"Very well then, Utau"

My cheeks turned a bright shade of red and looking him i saw a tiny flush of pink his cheeks, but he was probably just warm or something.

"We should probably do more training." He coughed.

"Yeh, we should" I blushed.

Amu's Pov (The day of the tournament)

I just couldn't wait to see the face of Utau when she lost that day. Excitment built up in me. I found members for my team that would slaughter Utau's.

"It's time now, we have to go!" Himeka insisted. It was time for the match and i was ready to win.

My team consisted of myself of course, Ami Akatsuki, Suki Mogami, Hana Tsuruga and Ayumi Hideki. Ami and Suki were my friends from another town that played Soccer amazingly, Hana Tsuruga was friends with Himeka who also played soccer and was considered the best in her school and finally Ayumi Hideki is my next door neighbour who plays in the national under 18 soccer team. I decided that since i made no rules about who could play, then i would invite people in my team that were amazing.

"We will be cheering you on from the crowd!" Rima called. I looked down, i hadn't talked to Enri for two days since she said i only wanted attention. I wished for her to be there but i didn't expect anything.

"Amu?" A familliar voice whispered behind me. I turned around and was face to face with the person i was just thinking about, Enri.

"Enri!" My eyes widened and i ran to give her a hug.

"Amu, I'm so sorry i shouldn't have said that" She cried, hugging me back. "No i should be sorry because you were right, Enri. Thank You"

"Now-" She said as she let go from the hug " Haven't you got a soccer match to win?"

"Of course" I smiled and ran out to the pitch.

~40 minutes later, Normal Pov~

The soccer match had only five minutes remaining and Amu was winning by 5 points. Utau and her team thought that it was impossible to beat them now exept Kukai that said that they should be confident until the last second.

"Kukai it's completely hopeless! There 5 points ahead and theres only like 5 minutes left!" Utau sighed as they were on a time out.

"Don't worry, Utau, we will definately win!" Kukai replied hesitantly, he was rather unconfident himself at that point."Face it Kukai, we lost!" Kyo agreed.

"Giving up already?" Amu asked overhearing their conversation, "Aww come one theres still five minutes left, you might still be able to win!. _Not!_" She laughed as her teammates stood behind her.

"Don't rub it in, Amu!" Utau coughed. Amu just continued laughing with her teammates. "Oops, sorry" She laughed as she 'accidentaly' stepped on Utau's toe.

"Ouch!" Utau cried.

Utau''s Pov

"That's enough! Stop being such a bratty little girl" Kukai yelled defending me. Amu just stood in shock, it's obvious now why she wanted a soccer match of all things, the way she was totally jealous when she heard me and kukai were practising, she was totally in love with Kukai. She probably wanted Kukai to train her or be in her team or something stupid like that! I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked.

"Well it's obvious is it not?" I began, "Your so easy to read! What did you think that Kukai was just going to come along and be your prince charming! And be like 'Oh! Amu! How much i love you! Can i be in your team?' Well get real woman, seriously. You can't handle it when the guy you like doesn't follow you around like a little slave!"

Every stood in total shock.

...

"U-u-utau?" Chima whispered, "I think you may have said a bit much"

"A bit much you say? I think she needs to be taught a lesson like the little brat she is!"I yelled.

"Too late" Kyo added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kukai left" Chima explained.

"Oh ! If one of your members can't play then you automatically forfeit!" Amu proclaimed, "We win!"

What had happened?

"And a deals a deal" Amu began, "You and your little friends are not allowed in the lunch room, have a nice lunch, girls"

God, i hated her.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Where was i going to go at lunch, it was raining out and i really didn't want to eat in the rain. Then it hit me! I would eat in the art room! I really loved art!

I walked through the halls of the school til i reached the art room but with terrible news, Amu was there.

Chima and the rest already decided to eat in the drama room, but me being my stupid self wanted to eat somewhere else.

Well, she couldn't kick me out of the room atleast since the teacher was there. So i entered and sat on the seat where the teacher told me too, problem was it was the seat right next to..Amu!

There was only us two and the teacher in the art room. I had no idea why Amu would be in here. When i realised she was working on her painting. It was rather good to be honest. It was a portrait of her and another women and she made it obvious it was her mother. Her mother looked so beautiful.

Wait. What was i thinking, it's Amu. Why am i complimenting her paintings?

"Why are you staring at me?" She finally exploded but the teacher shut her up.

"Nothing, i was just admiring your painting." Ah man, why did i say that?

"Admiring it?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well not that i care, but that's your mother?" I hesitated.

"Yes, and it seems like you care alot" She giggled.

Amu's pov

Oh god. Why was i suddenly nice to her? And why was she Admiring my painting. She was probably ready to say how much she hated it.

Yet, she didn't. She looked kinda sad after asking that.

"Oh god, What did i say now?" I asked.

"N-nothing, it's just i was wondering about my mother."

"What about her?" I asked casually, trying not to sound interested. Wait, i wasn't interested. Why on earth did those words just come out of my mouth!

"She left me when i was only a year old, i always wondered about her. I don't remember anything about her, only her name." She spilled.

"Oh that's tough." Oh god why did i just be nice to her? I'm suppose to hate her?

She looked surprised.

"What? Are you not going to make some stupid little spoiled remark at me?" She asked me.

"Well i was going to but i guess i had the same problem aswell" I began, "My father left me before i was even born, he left the day i was born and the same for me too, i only know his name"

"Oh that's tough" She quoted.

"Are you mocking me?" I yelled and yet again was told to be quiet by the teacher.

"No" She sweat dropped, "I was just being funny is all."

"Oh!" She giggled, Oh god why did i laugh.

"Are you feeling okay?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm okay, i guess i'm just a bit upset today, so don't get used to it!" I blurted.

"Your mother looks amazing" She complemented, "Your mother, what's she like?"

"She's the most amazing mother in the world!"

"So your parents why did they seperate?" I asked her casually.

"I don't even know, my father never talks about her or my little sister."

"Your little sister?" I asked.

"Yes, when my mother moved away she took with me my newborn little sister, i never even got to meet her once, And i don't even know her name. That's the reason i came to Japan to find my sister, i know she's here somwhere."

"That's strange." I commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because i had a new big sister that was one when i was born, i knew i had her but my mum never even told me her name, but i know that she went with my dad when i moved with my mum. Weird"

It couldn't be..It was just a coincedence right?

She was in total shock.

"There is another thing, when i left i was given a locket and i know my sister was given one too." I added. That's right she couldn't possibly have the locket. She couldn'y possibly be her.

"A locket like this?" She held out her locket from under her blouse. I did the same..perfect match, the same locket.

"Y-your mothers name? You said you knew it?" I questioned still not believing it.

"Her name" She began, "Was Juri, and your fathers name?"

"Match, and his name is...J-jack" I hesitated.

"Then it's settled." She stated, "We're sisters."

Utau's Pov

I finally found her..but it's the person i least suspected..it was Amu?

Emma: Ohh! -.-

Utau: I don't like this chapter -.-

Emma: Why?

Utau: 1. I lost at a soccer match, and 2. Kukai left the soccer match.

Kukai: Yeh acctaully why did i leave?

Emma: All will be revealed.. :D

Utau: Please Read And Review :D


	5. Cinema Trip

Emma; Heey :D I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in MONTHS! :O But It's halloween tonight and I thought I will do my best to update 1 chapter of ALL of my stories :O Going to be a looong night :L

Ikuto; ¬_¬

Amu; We missed you, Emma-chan!

Tadase; ¬_¬

Emma; ewww, Who let Tadagay in?

Ikuto; Not me, but I'll deal with him *smirks*

Tadase; Amu- Chan! *runs away*

Amu; Yay! He's gone!

Emma; Wait wait.. you acctually don't like Tadase now?

Amu; I'm over him, he forgot my birthday was today ¬_¬

Emma; YAY! Luckily Ikuto didn't forget your birthday did you Ikuto?

Ikuto; N-No! Of course not...ermm excuse me for a sec *runs out*

Amu; Did everyone forget?

Emma; I got you a present!

Amu; Yay! What is it?

Emma; A secret about Nagihiko that I know and you don't *smirks*

Amu; Nagihiko!

Emma; Yep you see Nagihiko is really *Nagihiko and Rima run in and drag Emma away, covering her mouth*

Amu; ¬_¬

Ikuto; Amu, I've got you your present!

Amu; Really what is it?

Ikuto; A kiss *kisses Amu*

Amu; Best Birthday ever!

Amu Emma doesn't own Shugo Chara!

_Recap;_

_"Her name" She began, "Was Juri, and your fathers name?"_

_"Match, and his name is...J-jack" I hesitated._

_"Then it's settled." She stated, "We're sisters."_

_Utau's Pov_

_I finally found her..but it's the person i least suspected..it was Amu?_

_End of Recap_

Utau's POV

"WHAT! AMU IS YOUR SISTER?" Aisa and Chima both yelled at the top of their voices in unison. It's been a day since I found out Amu was my sister, and I finally worked it up to tell my friends.

"I know it's hard to process, but it's true" I tried to calm them down. They both shared a glance at eachother, "You wouldn't happen to be suggesting that we have to hang around with them now are you?" Chima hissed. I looked around, anywhere. Anywhere but at my friends. "Well..." I started but Amu's voice iin the distance cut me off.

"Utau!" I heard her call. I turned around and saw her running towards me. Her three friend trailing along after her. All Aisa and Chima did was glare as they approached.

"Hey, listen now that we're sisters are we still going to argue?"She asked casually as if it was something she said every single day. I shrugged, "I don't know, are we?" She gave a quick glance to her friend and all I saw was Rima furiously shaking her head and whispering, "No way."

Amu turned back around, "So do you want to come with all of us to the cinema tonight?" She asked. I then immediately turned to Aisa and Chima who were shaking their heads. "Please?" I whispered. They gave in and nodding before I turned back around to Amu and Said, "Sure, we'd love to."

Amu smiled then walked away. I saw very breifly however a glare from Rima, and Himeka.

"There is no way we're going to the cinema with the queen of evil!" Aisa argued as we made our way to class. Chima agreed with her and I stood alone, still wanting to spend some time with my long lost sister.

"Chima, Aisa. Please, you both of all people know how important this is to me! I've been searching for my sister for so long! And now she's appeared right before my eyes. I know how mean she can be but I've also seen a nice side to her! She my sister so please, please give her a chance?" I pleaded. They shared a glance and finally gave up, "Fine! We'll give her a chance."

"That film was amazing!" Amu boomed while we were all exiting the cinema. By ALL I meant, Amu, Chima, Aisa, Himeka, Rima, Enri and me. I had fun, I had to admit. The film was hilarious and Amu was surprisingly quiet during the entire movie.

"Wasn't it?" Himeka cheered. Himeka was standing next to Aisa, they both had been getting on pretty well together. All they could talk about was fashion ALL the time. Chima had been talking to Enri, and also they seemed to be getting on well. Rima and Amu were also talking that only left me, alone.

Ring Ring Ring

"Oh my phone!" I annouced, grabbing my phone from my pocket. It was my dad calling, I quickly glanced at Amu, "Should I tell her?" I thought to myself. I answered the phone and walked behind the group.

"Hey Dad" I tried to whisper so Amu couldn't hear me. I tried. I really did try. But Amu heard me. She immediately ran to my side telling everyone we would catch up.

"Dad... My sister... I-I met her" I finally got out. Amu grabbed the phone off of me. My dad didn't hear her take the phone and even I couldn't stop my dad from saying what he was about to say then.

"You MET her? Tell me is her mother still an ugly slut who has nothing worthful in her life?" Amu was hurt. I could see it. A single tear ran down her cheek, "M-my mother is not a slut, she is not ugly. She has me, and she loves me. A-and also my mother is dying in the hospital.. and that's all you can say.. dad?" She hung up then and handed me the phone giving me a look of pure pain and hatred before she ran off.

Two tears ran down my cheek. One for the pain my sister was feeling. And the other for knowing that I found the person I had been longing for only to lose her again.

Emma; Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed this chapter from now on the chapters are going to be shorter like this one (:

Amu; Happy Halloween :D

Ikuto; Happy Birthday!

Amu; You've said it for the last 10 minutes now.

Ikuto; Happy Birthday!

Emma; I think he has a concusion!

Amu; No! I think he's making up for all the birthdays he missed before of mine.

Ikuto; Happy Birthday!

Amu; Or you may be right about the concusion idea.

Ikuto; Happy Birthday!

Amu; Can we get a doctor over here?

Ikuto; Happy Birthday!

Emma; ^_^"

Amu Review :D

All Shugo Chara cast; Happy Halloween! :D

:D


	6. Forgiven

Emma; Hey again (:

Ikuto: Yo

Amu; Wasssup! peps!

Iktuo: what the hell?

Emma; Amu, are you dunk or something?

Amu; Course not what would make you think that!

Emma; erm.. ok

Ikuto; I think she's been spending too much time with your friend, Libby.

Emma; aha, you may have a point there

Amu; Libby is awesome though

Emma; aha yes she is ;)

Ikuto; nah, she is just strange

Libby; HEY!

Ikuto; Damn *runs away*

Libby; excuse me, Emma *runs after him*

Amu; Emma does not own Shugo Chara! (: If she did hopefully she would set me up with Tadase and make Ikuto disapear.

Emma; ummm let me think-NO! IT'S IKUTO YOU ARE TO BE WITH!

Amu; Okay Okay, I was just joking... :L

Emma; Phew

Amu; Emma does not own Shugo Chara (:

_**~Recap**_

She hung up then and handed me the phone giving me a look of pure pain and hatred before she ran off.

Two tears ran down my cheek. One for the pain my sister was feeling. And the other for knowing that I found the person I had been longing for only to lose her again.

_**~End of Recap**_

**Amu's POV**

I don't remember how many hours I sat and cried my eyes out. I glanced at the clock in my bedroom; 5:00am. I had been up the entire night, at least it was saturday and I didn't have school.

So that's how my dad sees my mum, nothing but a slut. If that's true then, Utau will never be a sister of mine. The hatred I had felt for her before had returned, more vicious in so many ways.

I sat up on my bed, praying for my mother, "Dear God, please please let my mother be alright. Let her survive. Let her live."

My phone bleeped, it was a text. Who would be texting me this late. I grabbed my phone on my table;

_Amu,_

_It's Utau. I'm sorry. My father was wrong for saying all of that. I bet our mum is pretty and beautiful and full of amazing qualities. As my dad is intelligent, funny and also full of so much great qualities. But you will never get the chance to meet him and I will never get to see the face of my mother. Not if this continues. Please I'm sorry for what he said. He was wrong I know that. Our parents may not get along. But- don't you think we could?_

_Love, Your Sister_

I melted in my bed again, "What should I say back?" I thought to myself, "Should I forgive her, should I hate her?"

_Utau,_

_Your right, our mum is beautiful, and amazing and so much more. I never got the time to tell you but She is in hospital. She has cancer getting worse by the minute, the doctors say she's lucky that she hasn't gone already. She could die at any moment. When the time comes, I will have nothing left. I don't want that. I want to try... even if it is you. You are my sister, as I am yours._

_My mum can get visitors from 9am til 12am, want to come with me today?, if so meet me at the park accross from school at half past 8. Just you. _

_Love, Your Sister_

"I should give her a chance." I decided finally after arguing to myself and so I hit send.

She's my sister. My blood sister.

I just hope she will come.

**Utau's POV**

Was I reading the right message here? Am I really going to meet my mother today?

I cried tears of happiness, Chima and Aisa saw this, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm wonderful, I'm amazing" I boomed. They shared a glance and quickly ran to my side. "Why are you crying?" Chima asked, worriedly. I shook my head, not able to get the words out for the tears.

"I-It's Happy tears. I=I'm going to meet my M-Mother today" I hugged them tight as they jumped with excitment for me. They knew how important meeting my mother was to me.

"That's amazing!" They cheered. We sat and talked for awhile, then I decided to get ready to go out. To go meet my mother. What should I wear?

**Amu's POV**

I checked my watch; 8:29. I stood at the park waiting.

One minute later a limo came rushing it's way to the park. She came.

I walked over to her, and smiled. "Are we taking the fancy ride to the hospital? Or am I calling a taxi?" She chuckled a little at me. She nodded for me to come in and then off we went on our way to the hospital. To see my mum with my sister.

I talked to her, She talked to me. We talked like normal sisters. About normal topics. I asked her what she thought of something and she would reply and always adding in comments to make me giggle.

Ring Ring Ring

"Oh That's my phone" I announced and grabbed it out of my bag.

"Hello?" I spoke clearly.

"Hello, is this Amu Hinamori? Daughter of Juri Hinamori?" A voice spoke through a monotone.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm doctor Ronalds from the Hekkiyo Hospital. We need you to come down here immediately. Your mother is in serious danger. She started screaming then went unconious, we're doing all we can to wake her. But so far nothing has changed. Her status is critical. I'm sorry, but your mother may not be so lucky."

Shock, tears, and pain melted from my face, I turned to Utau.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. I looked at her through pained eyes, tears pouring out in massive rain drops. Each tear showing the extent of my pain.

"O-ur M-Mother i-is in a critical status, the doctor says she might die. We need to get there now, faster." I cried. Utau cried too. She never even met her mum yet she still cried.

"FASTER!" she yelled to the driver and all of sudden the car sped like lighting.

C'mon Faster, faster, faster.

Mother, don't worry...hang on...don't leave me don't die.

Hang on to the very end... mum...

Emma; Ohhh Cliffiee (:

Amu; IS SHE OK?

Emma; Review! (:

Amu; STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION!

Emma; Review please (: Tell me what you think (:


	7. Gone

Emma; Hello (:

Ikuto; Yo

Amu; Heey

Emma; Well we're almost done

Ikuto; With the story?

Emma; Yep

Amu; *cries*

Emma; Aww are you crying because the story is ending?

Amu; No it's because I saw Ikuto with another girl yesterday *cries more*

Emma; IKUTO? :O

Ikuto; WHAT?

Amu; It was pretty girl with long blue hair...

Ikuto; *laughs* You mean my cousin, Yuki?

Amu; *Embarased* Oh

Emma; *laughs with Ikuto* hahaha!

Amu; :(

Ikuto; Emma does not own Shugo Chara and Amu obivously doesn't have a brain cos she should know theres only one girl for me ;)

Amu; Who?

Ikuto; ...

Emma; Wow ¬_¬ She really doesn't have a brain...

_Recap_

_"O-ur M-Mother i-is in a critical status, the doctor says she might die. We need to get there now, faster." I cried. Utau cried too. She never even met her mum yet she still cried._

_"FASTER!" she yelled to the driver and all of sudden the car sped like lighting. _

_C'mon Faster, faster, faster._

_Mother, don't worry...hang on...don't leave me don't die._

_Hang on to the very end... mum..._

_End of recap_

_**Amu's POV**_

It was 8:50 we made it there in twenty minutes. What if we were too late?

We ran through the halls of the hospital; Utau and Me. Pushing our way past, until we reached mother.

Please...God...Please

We finally made it to her room, and ran inside, and faced the doctor.

"DOCTOR! Is she alright?" I yelled, looking down at my mothers face. It was weak, she was still not awake.

"I-I'm afraid not. I'm sorry but it could be all over" He told me.

Tears burst through my eyes. They didn't stop, they couldn't. I turned to my sister, who was also in a terrible state. "Could you give us a moment?" I asked the Doctor, he nodded and walked out leaving me, my sister and my mother.

"You were right, she is beautiful and pretty, I-I can't believe I'll never get to ever talk to her." She cried. I turned to her, and hugged her tight. We broke apart and I took my mothers hand.

It was so cold.

"Mum, please wake up. Please. You can't leave me. You can't leave us," I cried more and more and hugged my mum tightly. My sister joined me, and we both hugged in, never daring to let go.

_Please god, please. She's my mother, help her, help me.. Help us. We need you now more than ever. Please let her open her eyes._

_10 minutes past, 30 , 60. We stayed there, not moving hugging our mother tight._

_**Utau's POV**_

"Mother, I'm so glad I got to see your face, but please, don't let this be the last time I ever do." I cried, holding my mother's hand withAmu sitting next to me.

The doctor came into the room and faced us, "I'm sorry to report, but for your mother to awaken now would take a miracle" He looked down, "I'll give you some more time alone. I'm so sorry for your loss."

He walked out of the room.

_No..it can't be over... it just can't be_

Tears pouring through my eyes, from my sisters eyes, from our eyes.

I hugged her tight, knowing all the hurt and pain she must be feeling right now.

"I-'m all alone now" She sniffled. "No your not. You'll never be alone as long as I'm here." She cried and hugged me more tightly.

"Thank you" She cried. We broke apart and we went to our mothers side. We each took one of her hands and hugged her.

Crying, always crying. It felt like the crying was never ending.

And then...

_**Normal POV**_

"I wonder if Utau is alright, she hasn't came home yet and it's 9 o clock at night" Chima sat down with Aisa worried about their friend. "Mabye Amu kidnapped her" Aisa chuckled.

Ring Ring

"Oh a text" Aisa announced and grabbed her phone. "It's from Rima" She stated and continued to read the message;

_Aisa, Hey. Do you know what happened to Amu and Utau? Visiting hours only lasted for 3 hours, but it's been 12 hours now... do you know what happened?_

_Rima._

"Ok, now I'm worried. We need to find them." Aisa declared. She replied saying;

_Rima, hey, I don't know, we are worried sick, help us find them?_

_Aisa ~_

She hit send and within 2 minutes another message;

_Aisa, yes, meet us all at the fountain at the park across from school._

_Rima_

With that Aisa and Chima both ran out to go to the park.

_**At the park,ten minutes later**_

"Your here" Rima announced, she stood there with Himeka and Enri. Everyone was worried. Chima and Aisa approached them.

"Ok, should we go to the hospital and check if they are stil there?" Enri asked. We all nodded and drove away in the limo.

10 minutes later..

"Hey! Is that Kukai?" Rima asked pointing to a familliar boy sitting on a kerb at the side of a road. The limo stopped and Rima, Chima and Aisa got out the car.

"Kukai? Why are you sitting on the kerb?" Rima asked, slightly curious. Kukai looked up at her, and he stood up. "No reason, just wondering about some things. Why did you come out of the limo just to ask me?" he asked.

"Because we were curious, but now that we know your alright we'll be going, see you" Rima stated and went back into the limo. Chima and Aisa stayed with Kukai. "Why did you go off during the match? we needed you" Chima asked.

"I don't know, I was just a bit surprised at Utau." he answered. Chima looked down, "You know, Utau really likes you" Kukai's eyes widened, "She does?" he asked. "Yep, I wouldn't lie about it, she told me herself one night," se replied. Aisa just nodded along saying, "It's true."

"Do you like her?" she queried. His eyes darted around the place, he looked anywhere, anywhere but at Chima or Aisa. He wanted to avoid the question.

"I-I don't know" he replied in voice lower than a whisper. Aisa and Chima shared a smile at each other. Chima smiled, "It's so obvious that you do!"

"Oi! Don't you remember, we have to find Utau and Amu?" A sudden voice called from the limo. "What's wrong?" Kukai asked suddenly worried, probably thinking Amu did something terrible to Utau.

"Well, you see you missed a lot. But in short Amu and Utau are s-sisters. And they went to see their mother today in hospital but that was this morning, visiting hours were only til 12am, and now it's late, so we are all really worried about them" Aisa explained. A horn beeped from the limo, "Hurry Up!" they yelled from inside.

"They're sisters?" Kukai was shocked. More beeping came from the limo. Then more.

"We really need to go" Chima stated and her and Aisa both headed back for the limo. "Need any help?" Kukai asked, they both stopped and turned around, "Fine come one!" They both smiled. Kukai ran and they all drove off to the hospital.

Emma; Ooh don't you love the climax? :L Next chapter is the finale... What will happen? Stay tunned (:

Amu; I will!

Emma; yay!

Ikuto; I won't

Emma; Why not?

Ikuto; Haven't you figured out the reasons why?

Emma; hmm..no?

Amu; I think he's reffering to the obvious fact...

Emma; Which is?

Amu; ¬_¬ you seriously don't know?

Emma; WHAT?

Ikuto; I'M NOT IN IT!

Emma; oh! .. really?

Amu; And you think I don't have a brain...

Emma; ¬_¬ Sorry Ikuto... *cries*

Ikuto; And no me, means no ...Amuto

Emma; I know, but to make up for the lack of Amuto, and Ikuto that's why I'm putting these parts at the start and end of chapter (:

Ikuto; Ok, Your forgiven

Amu; And PS! I don't mind there being no Amuto

Ikuto YES YOU DO!

Amu; ¬_¬

Amu Review (:


End file.
